


Pieces of you and me

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the UK is decimated America finds a little girl in the wreckage, a reborn England but can america take this girl under his wing when the England he loved is dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing this is a work of fiction. Also the story line comes from the APH kink meme

2032

It is America who finds her, England's body that is and it taints his view of her for a long time afterwards. 

The child seems to emerge from England even as Alice, shining with light slowly falls away and when the light is gone there is the child. 

"Where is she?" America demands of the child, rage blurring his vision he doesn't care that he's yelling at a child he just wants England back. 

The child stares back at him deep green eyes boring into his, wide, innocent and scared.

But all America sees is an imposter where England should be. 

He moves forward to shake her, but suddenly Francis is there scooping the child into his arms and whispering to her. Americas muscles clench at the sight. He's still consumed with anger and grief but he doesn't want to hurt the child. 

"There's no one left," Francis murmured, his hand carefully over the child's ears so she can't hear what he is saying. 

"Scotland, Wales, Ireland they are all gone." 

America tries to process that and fails miserably. 

"Then why is she here?" He tries to keep the resentment out of his tone, "is there baby versions of the others around?"

"I doubt it, but then there will always be an England," he tugs on the girl's hair playfully and she smiles tentatively at him. It does nothing to ease the ice around his heart. 

"Come, America there is nothing for you here now," France said and his voice had never been so solemn. 

He does. What else can he do?

X 

England becomes the 51st state even though she had no landmass, a personification of a land that no longer exists. 

She lives in America's house and has her own room, just like every other state. She is careful of America, she remembers his initial reaction but he is distantly kind and so the fear diminishes from her eyes. Now she simply regards him with big green eyes. 

He doesn't spend much time with her. All the states are charmed by her instantly especially California and Texas and they take turns taking her out and spoiling her. 

Everytime he looked at her his heart clenched unbeatably and he wanted to cry to the heavens the ache inside him is suffocating him. 

He wants England back. 

His England, not this unearthly child. 

His temper hits flashpoint when he walked in on California and Texas with England with a cup of tea, Texas gently tipping the liquid into England's mouth. The little girls eyes light up and the states giggle. 

America's voice was dark and cold and slashed the room like a whip. 

"What are you doing?"

His temper flares further when he sees a book in England's lap; the kings and queens of England.

"I just thought it would be interesting to see if England still liked tea."

America motions to the kitchen and California sighs and gets up and follows him, the door shuts behind them with a definite click. 

"Stop it! She's American now she's my state"

"Maybe if you treated her like one instead of pàlming her off on whoever is closest. And England is still England she deserves to know where she comes from." 

"There's nothing left," America grits out painfully. "Don't show her things that don't exist," 

 

California tilted her head, "What's her name?"

"England"

"You haven't even given her a human name, Texas and the rest of us call her Rosa if you want to know and the reason she looks so sad all the time is because she knows she makes you sad. She's a child America and she understands the situation better than you! I'm not asking you to forget Alice but she's gone but she still lives in that little girl who loves you by the way. You're not being fair to her and if you don't start taking care of her I will personally find someone else who will give England the home she deserves. 

"You wouldn't dare!" America snarls. 

"Watch me!" 

X 

America pauses and glances out into the backyard. England is lying down on her belly, long blonde hair strewn over the leaves and there is a deep listening expression on her tiny face. 

Americas heart clenched but this time for a different reason. For the first time he saw how young England was. He was so used to seeing England as ancient that the change hadn't caught up with him. He approached her gently. 

"What are you doing sweetheart,"

"I can't feel anything," the girl whispered, "my head is empty."

America swallows he knows what England means. His head is full of his people's voices and feelings its a comforting wash he feels completely connected to his people. The idea of being cut off from them is terrifying. 

"I know sweetheart,"

"They aren't coming back are they? 

"No." 

England fists some dirt and watches it pour through her tiny little fingers. 

"I want to go home, this isn't my home." 

"This is your home now I will take care of you," America promises and means it. 

"You don't like me," England said. 

"I...I...can't explain, America said, "not in the way you'll understand. But I do love you I know it's been difficult and I've been a bad parent but I promise that I do and I will always protect you."

England raises her arms and America sweeps her into his arms, laughing. 

They'll be okay.


End file.
